sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Berseria (soundtrack)
Tales of Berseria: Original Soundtrack is a soundtrack album from the Bandi Namco Studios video game of the same name composed by Hans Zimmer, Pharrell Williams and Benjamin Wallfisch. The soundtrack was released in CD album and digital release on September 28, 2016 by WaterTower Music and Back Lot Music. The soundtrack also features the vocalists performed by Kim Burrell, Clydene Jackson, Lottie Rhodes and Kristy Swift. The video game soundtrack album were dedicated to the loving memory of James Horner, Andrew Lesnie and Julie Payne. Background James Horner was hired by Mel Gibson and Richard Donner to compose the score for the video game. He had previously collaborated with Mel Gibson on the featured films The Man Without a Face, Braveheart and Apocalypto. After Horner's sudden death, Hans Zimmer, Pharrell Williams and Benjamin Wallfisch were chosen by Gibson and Donner to replace Horner by composing the score for the video game Tales of Berseria with the additional music Arrangements were later provided by Stephen Hilton, Steve Mazzaro, Kenneth Burgomaster and Andrew Kawczynski. The score was conducted by Timothy Williams and Nick Glennie-Smith when the score was recorded at The Streisand Scoring Stage at Sony Pictures Studios and The Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox Studios by Alan Meyerson and mixed at Remote Control Productions by John Witt Chapman with the additional score mixing by Mick Guzauski. The game's theme song, "Burn" which will be written by Carole Bayer Sager, Diane Warren, Pharrell Williams, Benjamin Wallfisch and Hans Zimmer and performed by Josh Groban and Rena Strober while the theme song was produced by Walter Afanasieff, David Foster, Hans Zimmer and Pharrell Williams with the vocals produced and mixed by Martin Nessi. Track listing Disc 1 #BURN (Game Size) (performed by Josh Groban and Rena Strober) - 2:07 #Tales of Berseria (Score) - 1:31 #The Beginning (Score) - 0:56 #The Opening (Score) - 0:57 #Nightmare (Score) - 0:15 #Nostalgic Home Town (Score) - 2:16 #Forest of life (Score) - 2:17 #Shout your soul (Score) - 3:36 #Raise your soul and burn it (Score) - 1:12 #Malevolence creeps from behind (Score) - 3:05 #Artorius Collbrande (Score) - 3:39 #Sacrifice (Score) - 1:00 #Birth of Therion (Score) - 0:25 #The evil surging on prison island (Score) - 3:38 #Rokurou Rangetsu (Score) - 3:46 #Will and reason (Score) - 3:15 #Her wish (Score) - 0:45 #Entrusted hope and force (Score) - 0:54 #Daemon’s assault (Score) - 4:49 #The world of ice and snow (Score) - 2:17 #Snow and people and shipbuilding (Score) - 3:58 #The sound of silence (Score) - 3:26 #No time to look back (Score) - 2:57 #That’s my way -Eizen, the reaper- (Score) 3:17 #Secret scheme (Score) - 2:48 #The great sea gate (Score) - 3:56 #Time to relax (Score) - 2:47 #Break through the gate (Score) - 1:21 #Relief (Score) - 0:38 Disc 2 #Merchants support the trade (Score) - 2:56 #Beyond the earth (Score) - 2:12 #Magilou, the great sorceress (Score) - 3:27 #The brilliant capital (Score) - 4:00 #A new path (Score) - 2:44 #Flames of vengeance (Score) - 4:18 #The inauguration (Score) - 0:29 #Smolder the flames of anger (Score) - 0:29 #Handed down place (Score) - 2:35 #Villa of silence (Score) - 2:43 #The will that opposes reason (Score) - 5:08 #Rampage (Score) - 3:06 #The Empyrean’s Throne (Score) - 3:40 #Kanonushi, the fifth Empyrean (Score) - 4:38 #Eleanor Hume (Score) - 4:14 #Run into the horizon (Score) - 2:07 #Burn your soul & fly (Score) - 4:14 #Sudden attack of Dire Foe (Score) - 3:36 #Scattered pieces of the soul (Score) - 1:03 #Tower of the Exorcists (Score)) - 2:13 #Theme of Laphicet (Score) - 2:44 #Refulations of Asobinin (Score) - 1:28 #Expell Class 4 – Code Red Deamons (Score) - 3:53 Disc 3 #Southern time passes slowly (Score) - 2:21 #Seashore of sand and coral (Score) - 2:29 #Truth of the world (Score) - 2:20 #The underwater ruins of Amenochi (Score) - 4:09 #Sea breeze fragrance town (Score) - 3:19 #Determination from within (Score) - 3:01 #Ride & Slide! (Score) - 1:44 #The line between persistence and affection (Score) - 4:14 #Justice of the Knight (Score) - 4:56 #Requiem of sorrow (Score) - 2:12 #Chance meeting with myself (Score) - 2:15 #Despair (Score) - 1:25 #Broken heart (Score) - 4:11 #True will (Score) - 2:55 #The flame returns (Score) - 0:23 #Hidden paradise of Kyouhu (Score) - 1:58 #The world above the heavens (Score) - 4:33 #Masters of the Heavenly Steppes (Score) - 3:54 #Clenched fist and the sword dances (Score) - 6:23 #Theme of Velvet -short ver. (Score) - 2:04 Disc 4 #Stolen will (Score) - 1:18 #The awakened soul within the sky (Score) - 4:44 #People nestling in the snowy town (Score) - 2:08 #During the night of aurora (Score) - 1:27 #Saved by his kindness (Score) - 1:02 #Beat of Rangetsu (Score) - 3:58 #The lava trial (Score) - 2:19 #Unwavering reason is power (Score) - 4:13 #Wake up the four elemental Empyreans! (Score) - 0:33 #The four elemental Empyreans are awaken (Score) - 0:53 #The way of the embodied dragon (Score) - 4:36 #Theme of Velvet (Score) - 3:18 #Battle between one and all (Score) - 4:32 #The one who possess the power of god (Score) - 6:49 #Battle of fate (Score) - 1:27 #The last word (Score) - 1:35 #Sister and brother (Score) - 1:55 #Velvet’s hope (Score) - 2:50 #The appearance of the four elemental Empyreans (Score) - 1:00 #Birth of new Empyrean (Score) - 1:18 #Silver flame (Score) - 1:15 #Will of an Empyrean (Score) - 1:31 #To the endless world (Score) - 1:16 #Eternal dream (Score) - 8:56 #People living in the world (Score) - 4:13 Music Credits *'BURN' Written by Carole Bayer Sager, Diane Warren, Pharrell Williams, Benjamin Wallfisch & Hans Zimmer Arranged by Rena Strober & Josh Groban Produced by Walter Afanasieff, David Foster, Hans Zimmer & Pharrell Williams Vocals Produced and Mixed by Martin Nessi Josh Groban appears courtesy of Reprise Records Rena Strober appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records / Atlantic Recording Corporation *Contains samples from "Ave Satani" from "The Omen" Composed by Jerry Goldsmith Arranged by Hans Zimmer and Steve Mazzaro Original Score *Music Composed by Hans Zimmer, Pharrell Williams and Benjamin Wallfisch *Music Produced by Hans Zimmer and Russell Emanuel *Music Supervisors: Julia Michels, Julianne Jordan *Music Editors: Adam Milo Smalley, John Finklea, Richard Ford, Catherine Wilson *Additional Music Editor: Scott Johnson *Additional Music Arrangements by Stephen Hilton, Steve Mazzaro. Kenneth Burgomaster, Andrew Kawczynski *Additional Choir Arrangements: Kirk Franklin, Jason Soudah *Music Productions Services: Steven Kofsky *Digital Instrument Design: Mark Wherry *Technical Score Engineers: Chuck Choi, Stephanie McNally *Score Technical Assistants: Max Sandler, Michael Dean Spears, Nate Underkeffler, Julian Pastorelli *Sampling Team: Taurees Habib, Raul Vega, Drew Jordan *Synth Programming: Hans Zimmer, Mel Wesson, Andy Page, Chas Smith, Sunna Wehrmeijer *Lead Orchestrator: Tim Davies *Orchestrations by Edward Trybek, Henri Wilkinson, Jeremy Levy, Jordan Seigal, Ryan Humphrey, David Krystal *Assistant Orchestrators: Kory McMaster, Sean Barrett *Orchestra Conductors: Timothy Williams, Nicholas Glennie-Smith *Orchestra Contractors Peter Rotter, Gina Zimmitti *Assistant Orchestra Contractors Ashley Olauson, Whitney Martin *Choir Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker *Music Preparation: Booker White, BTW Productions Inc., Mark Graham, JoAnn Kane Music Service *MIDI File Transcriptions: Andrew Hauschild *Score Recorded by Alan Meyerson, Dennis Sands *Score Mixed by John Witt Chapman *Additional Score Mixed by Mick Guzauski *Additional Vocals Recorded by Mike Larson *Additional Engineering by Seth Waldmann *Assistant Engineers: Forest Christenson, Alfredo Pasquel *Digital Score Recordist: Kevin Globerman *Score Recorded at The Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, CA, The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Film Studios, Los Angeles, CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Score Recordists: Adam Michalak, Tim Lauber *Stage Technical Engineer: Greg Loskorn *Additional Stage Technical Engineer: Denis St. Amand *Scoring Stage Hands: David Marquette, Greg Dennen *Stage Managers: Julianne McCormack, Tom Steel, Christine Sirois *Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Shalini Singh ;Featured Musicians; *Solo Violin: Aleksey Igudesman *Solo Cello: Tristan Schulze *Solo Piano: Herbie Hancock *Solo Vocals: Kim Burrell, Clydene Jackson, Lottie Rhodes, Kirsty Swift *Ethnic Woodwinds: Pedro Eustache, Richard Harvey *Solo Trumpet: Johnny Britt *Percussion: Satnam Singh Ramgotra, Wade Culbreath, Brian Kilgore, Gregory Goodall, Marvin Gordy III ;【Game Production Staff】 *Producer: Lauren Shuler Donner, Bryan Singer and Peter Del Vecho *Animation: ufotable inc., Warner Bros. Animation *Animation Producer: Hikaru Kondou *Animation Director: Haruo Sotozaki *Animation Character Designer: Akira Matsushima *Illustration: Miyuki Sato, Yoko Kajiyama *Finished: naomi nakano (studio road) *Digital works: ufotable inc., Warner Bros. Animation ;【Original Soundtrack Staff】 *A&R: Atsuya Iwasaki (ki/oon Music), Shinji Nakazato (ki/oon Music), Ryu Yamasaki (ki/oon Music) *Coordinator: Makio Negishi (BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc.), Keiichi Tonomura (Sony Music Entertainment Inc.) *Sales Promoter: Kohei Sano (Sony Music Marketing) *Art Director: Koichi Tominuki (ROOTS) *Art Work Coordinator: Chiho Sugiyama (Sony Music Communications) *Mastering Engineers: Pat Sullivan at Bernie Grundman Mastering , Wataru Ishi (ONKIO HAUS INC.) *Executive Producer: Hidehiko Ohtani (Sony Music Labels), Masahito Ishikawa (ki/oon Music) ;Special Thanks *HIDEO BABA (BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc.) *Hiroki Uematsu (BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc.) *Kenta Yabe (BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc.) *Yuko Numajiri (Amuse) *Takami Seki (Amuse) *Kei Ohkawa (Amuse) ;Hans, Pharrell & Ben wish to thank : *Theodore Melfi, Donna Gigliotti, Peter Chernin, Jenno Topping, Ivana Lombardi, Mimi Valdes, Kevin Halloran, Margot Lee Shetterly, Allison Schroeder, Jillian Abood, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Johnny Britt, Glen Brunman, Kim Burrell, Alexandra DePersia, Tamara Dewdney, Daielle Diego, Melissa Dishell, Candace Carlo, Johnny Choi, Mimi Choi, Andrew Coleman, Jerry Edouard, Ben Edwards, Kirk Franklin, Phil Ferrier, Richard Ford, Elizabeth Gabler, Mick Guzauski, Herbie Hancock, Mike Harloff, Urs Heckmann, Ronald Hill, Hana Hollinger, Phi Hollinger, Marianne Hunt, Clydene Jackson, Ryan Jones, Steve Kofsky, David Krystal, Ron Laffitte, Tom Lalley, Mike Larson, Wayne Lemmer, BeBe Lerner, Cynthia "Cactus" Lu, Kevin McMullan, Anton Monsted, Rebecca Morellato, Rae Murillo & the ID Team, Melinda Murphy, Andy Nelson, Ryan Ouchida, Marissa Paiva, April Pope, Brianne Porcaro, Tanya Prochazka, Gina Rahon, Peter Rotter, Max Sandler, Luke Schwarweller, Amanda Silverman, Tereza Stanislav, Chris Stong, Josy Svajda, Derek Vanderhorst, Caron Veazey, Loic Villepontoux, Anita Lasker-Wallfisch, Elizabeth Wallfisch, Missy Wallfisch, Robby Wells, Helen Williams, Rocket Williams, Dr. Carolyn Williams, Pharoah Williams, Cato Williams, Psolomon Williams, Catherine Wilson, Booker White, Jenn Yin, Annabel Zimmer, Brigitte Zimmer, Jake Zimmer, Max Zimmer, Suzanne Zimmer, Vicki Zimmer & Zoë Zimmer *Hans, Pharrell & Ben would like to give a special thanks to our Moms, Sisters, Wives, Grandmothers & Daughters Category:2016 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Hans Zimmer soundtracks Category:Pharrell Williams albums Category:Benjamin Wallfisch albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer